


Scribbles

by BitterSilence



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSilence/pseuds/BitterSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: a place for all my prompts/drabbles/etc. from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Of all places Tim and Jason ran into each other, it just _had_ to be while Tim was undercover at a gay club trying to bust a drug smuggling ring.

 

"Jason, shut up," Tim hissed, interrupting whatever Jason's excuse for nearly blowing his cover was.

 

He'd managed to sneak into one of the back rooms - empty, unfortunately - without anyone noticing, but Tim wasn't sure Jason had been quite as sneaky. In a few moments, he was proven right by the heavy tromp of a bouncer's steps heading down the hallway toward them.

 

"Fuck.” Jason moved to pull his knife out of his jacket.

 

"Wait!" Tim snapped.

 

Jason turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

Oh man, this was going to be embarrassing. But Tim needed this cover. "Just - just play along."

 

"Baby Bat--"

 

Tim grabbed the collar of Jason's leather jacket and used it to haul the older man down into a kiss just as the bouncer opened the door.

 

Jason and Tim froze; Jason from surprise, and Tim because that's what a civilian making out with his boyfriend would do.  The bouncer just snorted at them and walked away, clearly used to this sort of thing.

 

Jason yanked himself back, staring at Tim with wide eyes, and --

 

Oh.

 

Jason was blushing, just a little bit, across the bridge of his nose.

 

Now wasn't _that_ interesting.

 

 


	2. bb!Damian (CW: implied character death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drakefeathers: omg for a prompt: what abt something with bby!damian :))) anything bby!damian :))) to make up for all the brujay DEATH ANGST u bullied me with on friday :)))
> 
> ...I decided to be mean.

Tim gently nudged the door to Damian’s room open, hoping that he was asleep. No luck.

Damian was on the floor, lying on his stomach, doodling in his notebook with the crayons Dick had bought him last week. He looked up when the door opened, and frowned at Tim.

"You’re not Grayson."

Tim swallowed around the lump in his throat, ignored the urge to curl up in a ball and cry. Someone needed to tell Damian, and Bruce…well, the less said about Bruce right now, the better. “No, I’m not.”

"Where is he?"

Tim forced his hands not to tremble. Forced himself to stay strong. “Dick’s not coming home, Damian.”


	3. Chapter 3

The thing about Damian is -

He and Dick are an unbreakable pair. Dick was there to love him unconditionally when Damian didn’t even believe such a thing existed, and Damian is the dark to his light. And no matter what anyone says, there needs to be a dark to every light. Even Dick’s. Steph is reluctant to label what they have. The one thing that she is certain of is that Damian and Dick are the forever kind.

Tim and Damian, well. They’ve been getting better, slowly. But they are volatile; Tim reaches heights of anger Steph didn’t know he was capable of, and Damian has an unnerving talent for finding all of his weak points. They fight, and argue, and _burn_ , but they burn brighter together than they do apart.

Steph is. Steph is happy to tease him. To offer him the lemon sorbet she keeps stocked in her freezer specifically for the times he drops by her apartment. It’s easier between them, if only because they have no expectations of each other. Nothing to live up to. Nothing to prove. There are days when Steph and Damian are tired of the roles they wear, old wounds rubbed raw against Bruce or Dick or Tim. These are the days when Steph makes waffles for dinner and Damian lets Alfred know he won’t be home until it’s time to patrol. They never discuss it, and maybe that’s why it works so well.

* * *

> **ephemeraltea prompted: gigil - platonic Steph and Damian**

The first time Steph sees Damian with Alfred the cat, she nearly chokes. Because.  _God._

When they first met, Damian was a little shit. And now. Now he’s curled up on the couch, sleeping, Alfred cuddled against his chest and purring like a lawnmower.

He actually looks his age, for once.

A very large part of Steph wants to interrupt, but. She doesn’t.

(She does take a picture before she leaves, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If any of you are curious, you can find me at murmuredlullabye.tumblr.com


End file.
